


consume

by amber_management



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Belly Rubs, Body Worship, Gen, Hand Feeding, Minor Captain Avantika/Fjord (Critical Role), Praise Kink, Stuffing, Sub Fjord (Critical Role), Weight Gain, polynein if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:26:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26006428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amber_management/pseuds/amber_management
Summary: when uk'otoa had told him to 'consume' he was pretty sure this wasn't what he meant.
Relationships: Fjord & The Mighty Nein
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	consume

**Author's Note:**

> i love fat fjord. i really do. sue me.

It started with Avantika, boarded up in her candle-lit quarters on the Squall Eater, lounging on her wide bed with the soft linen and massive pillows, stripped down to his undergarments while she stood over him, still in that huge fucking hat and long coat and leather boots and her sword strapped to her side, as she fed him decadent deserts and casks of wine and licked the sweetness off his lips. He told himself that he was just doing what she wanted so he and the rest of the Nein could survive the nights, but as time went by and he found himself looking forward to the moments they spent alone in her bedroom, he wasn't sure if that was true anymore.

It wasn't even about sex, not really. It was about her lying him down on the bed, prostrate before her, and letting her run her long-nailed hands all across his bare body before swooping over with a plate piled high with delicacies and treats and feeding them to him one by one, often accompanied by good wine poured into his open mouth straight from the cask. 

She would feed him until he was more than a little sated, drowsy and tipsy and warm, and she would lie beside him on the pillows and run her hand over the bulge of his newly-stuffed stomach, and it was only then, her breasts pushing against his arm, her nails scratching over the apex of his stomach, the way she slipped the palm of her hand under the swell of his sizable stomach to cradle the underbelly, full and stuffed but not painfully so, and would praise him in that way that she did and observe his new heaviness from afar. She would guide his hands over the mound, shocking him with how solid it was, and it would occur to him that he had never had such a good meal, had never been taken care of like the way she was taking care of him. Even if she was a psychotic murderous bitch.

At the end of the night, he'd be forced to scuttle through the ship, holding his underbelly with his palm tucked tightly under, and he would pray that Caduceus didn't notice the new fullness to him when he entered the room.

Then it was women in taverns, the kind ones who would spend more time making out with each other than they spent tending to Fjord, but who would gently hold him down to the bed and feed him cakes and treats and doughnuts, stroking his stomach and his face and the tender part of his thighs as he swallowed down mouthful after mouthful of sweet, delicious food. They would stick their fingers in his mouth, giggle as he licked the morsels off their fingers, and would kiss the crumbs off his mouth and chin whenever he made enough.

They never pushed him, never shoved food in him until he choked on it. They fed him just as much as he needed to be fed, the perfect pace, the perfect amount, a tenderness he wasn't used to. The feeling of their nails over his growing belly- there was no doubt about it, now, all this feeding in taverns with beautiful women really was starting to make him large- as he laid there, prostrate on the bed, was an amazing feeling. He wasn't fat, not yet, but he was getting there, and he was certainly getting stuffed to the brim every night. 

He'd be fed until he was panting hard and keening, and the lovely women who had done this to him, who had ruined him more by feeding him full to bursting than they would have if they had fucked him one by one, they would take turns rubbing his stomach and telling him what a good boy he was and soothing the pain away, placing kisses on the heated skin, tracing their nails over the sensitive stretchmarks, ghosting their fingers over the swell of it. They would leave him feeling proud, and full, and so stuffed that every breath caused a sharp pain to shoot up his side, but he always left feeling like it was worth it. 

He would waddle back to his room, one hand beneath his belly like a pregnant woman as his body tried to make up for the extra weight, his belly so tight and so heavy and so damn big that his undershirt couldn't even cover it all- and not to even think about buckling his armour over it- and he was sure that Caduceus had noticed, noticed the change in his gait and the swell under his shirt and the angry gurgling as his stomach struggled to digest it all, but thankfully, he had the decency and common sense not to mention it.

Then he found himself ordering more for meals at taverns, needing more and more food to consider himself full, and he didn't notice how he would rest his hand over it as he sat back and relaxed, or how the others would silently watch him with pride and satisfaction in their eyes, or how he would idly rub at it. He was getting big, had been for a very long time, but if his armour could still fit and he could still run and be useful to the team, then it wasn't anything to worry about. A little bit of water weight never did any harm, right?

When he looked in the mirror, he realized just how big he had really gotten. Firm love handles swelled over the hem of his pants, so full and thick that he could grab fistfuls of it and shake it. His chest was softer, his nipples puffy and jiggly, and his torso was solid and thick as if he could be punched and take it like a brick wall, but if he pressed into his gut, it jiggled a little into his touch, and he could crest his hand over the round curve of it. He turned to the side- he was much larger than he really should be.

"I think it suits you," Caduceus mumbled from behind him, voice muffled by the pillow as he watched him from his place on the bed. "You were looking a little thin."

He couldn't stop the heated blush that rose across his body, from the back of his neck to his cheeks and even over the biggest part of his gut, but he still turned in profile so both he and Caduceus could both see how big he had really gotten. His love-handles swelled out over his sides, and his belly hung a little bit. He placed a hand on the apex, between his softened pecs and his bellybutton, and the other underneath as he cradled and the smooth underbelly. "You don't think I'm getting too fat?"

"Nah," Caduceus said. "I think you look great. Very shapely. Yeah."

Fjord didn't really think about it much after that.

Nobody mentioned the increased amounts of food that Fjord would order and subsequently eat during meals, and he thought, if he really paid attention, if he looked at it past the food he was busy shovelling into his open maw, they were smiling, ever so slightly as he wiped food off of his mouth.

Caleb would pat him on the belly almost appraisingly as he passed him, very brave and very tactile for the shy man. Jester would give him an extra tight squeeze when she hugged him, so much so that he could feel his belly ripple under her muscles. Caduceus would preemptively make him a digestive tea after meals without Fjord asking. Beau would cover for him sometimes when he took to long to get ready. Yasha would smack him lightly in the chest and his flesh would shake, and she would smile kindly and leave Fjord standing there blushing. Nott would order more food for him when he was trying to enact some sort of restraint.

It was all very weird. It was almost as if they all knew that Fjord enjoyed his new size, his new softness, the feeling of being full, and they all liked it too. Like they were embracing it, encouraging it without words. He wasn't quite sure what to think about that yet, other than the fact that he knew he enjoyed it very much so.

Sometimes, when everyone was off doing their own things and Fjord was alone at the tavern and Caduceus wouldn't be in their room, he would eat and eat and eat downstairs at a table, until he felt on the verge of collapse, and he would waddle up the stairs with great difficulty and order the rest of his meal to be delivered to his room, and he would sit on his bed and stuff himself silly until every plate was empty and every breath sent a stab of pain through his gut.

He would moan as he ran his shaking hands over his drum-tight belly, so large now that he could barely get his arms around it, and rake his nails over the tight skin, touch gently at the stretchmarks that painted his stomach like tiger stripes, like every other scar that covered his body, and he would shove a hand down to cradle at his underbelly and rub and rub and rub until he fell asleep, naked and obscene on top of the covers, his massive, swollen mass of a belly sticking up into the air, covered in smears and crumbs of leftover food. He would sleep for a long time like that, and wouldn't notice Caduceus entering silently and with a fond chuckle full of pride and understanding and love, would gently place a hand over his burning, over-fed tummy and send a spell of healing through the skin to help with the pain, and crawl silently into his own bed and fall asleep to the gurgling sounds of Fjord's digestion and the heavy sounds of his breathing.

He would wake up, still stuffed after a nights rest but not in quite so much pain, the swelling going down until he just looked a little more bloated than normal, and would jiggle the fat and run his hands under the folds and shake his belly, just to see the way the flesh would make his body shake. It was amazing, just how much he could pack away if he really tried.

He would be so preoccupied with the task at hand that he wouldn't notice that he wasn't alone in the room until Caduceus spoke. "Oh, hey, good morning," he beamed. Fjord froze, but Caduceus didn't seem bothered by his roommate folding his massive gut in the bed beside him. "Glad you're feeling better. Your poor tummy didn't sound so healthy last night, so I just gave it a little something to help it along. You really gorged yourself last night, huh?"

"Uh, yeah, I guess so," Fjord managed, gesturing at himself. "Um, you don't think that this is... weird, at all?"

"Nah," Caduceus would shrug. "I've been around a long time. I've met people into stranger things than this. I'm just glad you've found a harmless hobby to make you happy. Now, get dressed. Jester's waiting for you downstairs. Said something about a couple of dozen doughnuts she wants to share with you?"

Maybe it was a little weird, but as Fjord found himself eagerly getting dressed and waddling his way down the stairs to meet Jester and her promise of doughnuts, he realized that Uk'otoa had instructed him to 'consume', and that was exactly what Fjord was planning on doing, even if it did impact a little on his waistline. He wasn't even worried about his place among the group, or what they would think of him. They all seemed to be just as eager as Fjord to see him full to the gills, and there's a very vocal part of him that's excited to see where this goes. 


End file.
